Turismo R
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Turismo Cheetah Carbonizzare }} The Grotti Turismo R is a 2-door supercar in The Business Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the successor to the Turismo, and features more modernized styling. Design The Turismo R is made up of many sharp curves and edges, giving it an aggressive appearance. This design is heavily inspired by LaFerrari featuring its front bumper and greenhouse area as well as being a hybrid electric supercar. The front lip of the car is inspired by the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (or the Aventador) and it lightly has a resemblence to the Arash AF8 with headlights that are derived from the GTA Spano. The rear area is somewhat based on the LaFerrari (with a similar glass engine cover formation), although the two taillights are similar to those on the McLaren F1 and shares a slight resemblance to the Faralli & Mazzanti Evantra . The rear also bears some references to the Marussia B2, McLaren P1 and Corvette C7 accents. All in all, the Turismo R is heavily based on LaFerrari with some elements of the McLaren P1 and other cars. Performance The Turismo R falls just short of being one of the fastest Super Cars in the game. Acceleration is excellent and there is a nice amount of wheel spin. Top speed is also very good and can rival the Entity XF and the Adder at certain points. Because the car contains an electric motor, there is no loss of power during gear shifts. Therefore, the engine has a reputation for being very smooth and immediate. The engine is one of the most technologically advanced engines in the game. However, the Turismo R can be damaged very quickly often resulting in the hood coming off after a few collisions, especially at a high rate of speed. Unlike most quickly damaged cars, the wheels don't lock very often. Overview Gallery BusinessUpdate-GTAOnline.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Turismo R. TurismoR-GTAV-socialclub.jpg|The Turismo R on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Car-interior-turismo r-gtav.png|Interior of the Turismo R. Turismo R (custom).jpg|A customized Turismo R. TurismoR_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA V * Found in player's garages in single player. * Spawns rarely in traffic in enhanced version, often pre-modified. * Can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $500,000 (enhanced version only). * Spawns at the red and white parking garage in Downtown Los Santos, often pre-modified. (Enhanced version only) * Can spawn at any Los Santos Customs, but most commonly at the one in Burton, often pre-modified. (Enhanced version only) GTA Online * Can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $500,000 in GTA Online. * Used in the mission GTA Today but cannot be kept. Trivia *Strangely, the top speed in the game files is listed at 247 mph, but the Legendarymotorsport.net webpage states that the car has a top speed of 210 mph. *This is the first hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA Series. The Voltic is the first electric supercar to appear in the GTA Series. *Like several other cars, the Turismo R has no reverse lights. *This vehicle shares its engine sound with the Feltzer and Carbonizzare. *Driving the Turismo R around will eventually cause the Infernus and Carbonizzare to spawn. *Despite being a supercar, when bringing the Turismo R to Los Santos Customs the mechanics will respond with normal comments ("What's wrong with her now?" etc.) instead of being impressed by the vehicle ("I'd love to get my hands on that," etc.). *When leaving the Burton Los Santos Customs, the bottom of the car may hit the ground causing some scratches. If you come back after getting out of Los Santos Customs, you will usually pay $100 for repairs. *Because of the Turismo R's compact interior you cannot use the vehicle to pick up prostitutes. *The default radio station of this vehicle is: **''GTA V'': Radio Los Santos or West Coast Classics. *Just like the Cheetah, if the suspension is lowered to the maximum through Los Santos Customs, the Turismo R is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking XL, at high speed and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. The only downside to this, however, is that it has the tendency to hit curbs much more easily, damaging your car and even flipping it over. The same is true of the Zentorno, even with default suspension. *Although it is overall based on LaFerrari, due to the Turismo name being applied to various GTA renditions of different eras of Ferrari V8 road cars, it stands that it may also be based on the Ferrari 458 Italia. More specifically the R designation refering to the Ferrari 458 Speciale. *"Turismo" means "tourism" in Spanish and in Portuguese. *The "GROTTI" badging on the panel near the front tires has been textured incorrectly, on the right hand side; If the player observes closely, they will see "GROTTI" normally on the left, however, upon looking on the right, it is mirrored backwards. This same error is present on the Minivan. *The Turismo R, along with the Elegy RH8 and the Pigalle, are the only DLC vehicles that spawn in game during certain missions. The Simeon Yetarian mission GTA Today in GTA Online requires to steal a Turismo R for him. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Super Cars